Gender Bender Baby
by cartoongal11
Summary: Dedicated to Crazygirl2030, read and review her work please. Her Code Lyoko story gave me the idea to do one of my own. This is a redo of the old one where Ulrich's transformed into a girl and the gang has to save him/her from William and Xana. Can they do it or will all fail?
1. Chapter 1

_**Dedicated to Crazygirl2030**_

**A Code Lyoko Story**

**Gender Bender Baby**

**Chapter 1**

**Big Trouble Comes Overnight**

_~Lyoko - Forest Tundra_

It was another typical day in Lyoko for our five young heroes. Once again, Xana was causing trouble for the real world so Jeremy had to use his quick computer wits to send Aelita, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich into Lyoko to deactivate the tower and stop the destruction before things got way out of hand.

The tower activated was in the North Eastern direction of the Forest Tundra, and with the help of their vehicles Jeremy whipped up, traveling was of no trouble. The Forest tundra was a pretty wide and huge area with tall trees that reached the sky and in a way how it was all played out looked like a level you would see in a video game.

However, I'm getting way off track here. The real attention goes to the Lyoko warriors and what's about to happen real soon.

Alright, the warriors were traveling to the tower with ease so far, but it didn't last for long because just as the tower was coming into view, and everything seemed great...

"_Guys watch out, hornet's are coming your way." _Jermey told them from the computer monitor.

Looking behind them, the gang could see six hornet's on their tail.

"I've got this!" Odd cried out shooting his laser arrows at the pesky creatures.

He shot two of them but the other four dodged his arrows and kept right on with the chase. Odd kept on firing his laser arrows at them, but they kept dodging them and flying foreward.

"Aw man these guys can't take a hit." Odd said.

"Let me try." Yumi said throwing her fans at the hornets getting one of them.

"Well I got one but there are three still after us."

"_Yumi, Odd try and keep them distracted. Ulrich get Aelita to the tower." _Jermey told the gang.

"You got it Einstein we've got this." Odd replied back.

So while he and Yumi kept those pesky hornet's busy, Ulrich and Aelita headed straight for the tower. They flew off at high speed getting them to the tower in no time. Upon arrival, they hopped off their vehicals which then digitized away and hurried along.

"Okay Aelita, you know what to do." Ulrich said.

Nodding, Aelita went into the tower while Ulrich kept on look out/guard. Well it's the same thing either way right? Nevermind, about that so there Ulrich was, guarding the tower while Aelita went to deactivate it. He kept out his swords and looked all around just in case Xana tried to send a monster out on him.

The coast was clear and no monsters other then the ones Yumi and Odd were dealing with at the moment.

Yep, things were going pretty smooth for everyone.

Until...

Unaware to Ulrich, William snuck up behind him with his sword drawn. He took a few steps up behind Ulrich before he struck him in the back with his sword sending an electrical red shock throughout his body. Ulrich let out a loud cry of pain unaware that this was more then just an electrical shock going through him. Little did he know, William was using this special power move on Ulrich's DNA.

"_What? Ulrich?! Ulrich?! Yumi! Odd! Ulrich's in trouble! William's doing something to h-Wait, he's being devirtualized!" _Jermey explained.

"What? Ulrich?!" Yumi cried out in terror.

"_I'm devirtualizing you guys now. Aelita's deactivated the tower so it's fine to come back. I'll meet you in the scanner room." _Jermey told them typing the devirtualization code, activating it then heading into the scanner room to check on Ulrich.

~_Soon in the Scanner Room~_

Ulrich laid laying on the floor unconcious with everyone gathered around him worrying sick.

"Is he alright Jermey?" Yumi asked with concern.

Jermey checked for a pulse which Ulrich had and then felt his forehead which was a little warm.

"He's alive, but might be out for a while and he's feeling a bit warm." He replied back.

"We better get him back to the Academy infirmary." Aelita suggested.

"Good idea Aelita." Jermey agreed.

~_Later that Night~_

After bringing Ulrich to the infirmary, where he spent the rest of the day in unconciousness up until around 6th period. By then he was feeling just like his old self and was sent to the remainder of his classes. As far as what happened in Lyoko, Ulrich couldn't remember much of it. He did recall feeling an urge of shock going all throughout his body before everything went blank.

Jermey told him that William was responsible for it, but the question was what was the purpose of the electrical shock? He figured there was more to it and suggested to run a few tests on Ulrich just to be safe; but Ulrich declined and told him and the other's that he was feeling alright now and that the tests weren't necessary for him. There was a bit of an arguement over it, but Ulrich won in the end after much convincing.

Soon bed time rolled around and Ulrich and Odd were in their pj's and ready for bed.

"You sure you're alright Ulrich?" Odd asked concerned for his friend.

"I told you I'm alright. Don't worry, it was probably nothing and I'm just fine now." Ulrich replied.

"Okay, if you say so then so be it." Odd said.

"Goodnight Ulrich."

"Goodnight Odd."

After about 10 minutes the boys were fast asleep.

All seemed normal, but something was going on with Ulrich. A strange glowing was all over his body and doing changes to it. Like his arms and legs grew smaller and muscle decressed, curves formed, hair grew as did _other _things. Within moment's the glowing stopped, but major changes were made to Ulrich that would not be discovered until the next day.

**So what do you guys think?**

**I'm redoing this story once again and I think this new version will be better then the last**

**Please comment and review and read and review Crazygirl2030's stories **

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dedicated to Crazygirl2030**_

**A Code Lyoko Story**

**Gender Bender Baby**

**Chapter 2**

**Ulrich? OMG!**

_~Last Tme~_

_After about 10 minutes the boys were fast asleep._

_All seemed normal, but something was going on with Ulrich. A strange glowing was all over his body and doing changes to it. Like his arms and legs grew smaller and muscle decressed, curves formed, hair grew as did other things. Within moment's the glowing stopped, but major changes were made to Ulrich that would not be discovered until the next day._

_~And Now~_

~_5:30 AM, Thursday Morning~_

It was still in the wee morning hours before breakfast followed by a full day of classes. Ulrich had just woken up still feeling a little sleepy and in need of a drink of water. So he got up and left his dorm for the boys bathroom where he drank some refreshing water from the sink.

"Man what a night, I felt like I was in a giant washing machine for some reason." He said to himself shaking his head.

"Must be just a side affect from yesterday in Lyo..."

Before Ulrich could finish that sentence, he was looking in the mirror when he came face to face with what looked and seemed like his reflection when it couldn't be. There across from him in the mirror was a young teenage girl with long shoulder length brown hair; smaller arms and legs; curves; longer nails; a butt showing; smoother face and two big ol' breasts on her chest.

Rubbing his eyes and pinching himself, Ulrich came to the understanding that he wasn't dreaming and screamed just like a girl.

"No...No i-it can't be. I-I'm a girl, b-but how? This isn't even possible!"

Freaking out Ulrich didn't know what to do or think. What he did know was that he had to get back to his room before somebody else came in here and saw him like this. Quickly he made a break for his dorm locking it behind him and panting. This woke up Odd who sat up yawning before asking his question.

"Hey Ulrich what gi-Wow mama." Odd said eyeing the now female Ulrich (though he doesn't know it's him just yet) and drooling a bit.

"Uh...Excuse me miss but where did you come from?" Odd asked wiggling his eyebrows at her and smiling.

"Oh god Odd it's me Ulrich." Ulrich said disgusted.

"What?! No way you can't be Ulrich, you're to hot to be my buddy." Odd said disagreeing.

"Ugh come on Odd I'm serious here, it's really me. I mean look at my face, I look just like me or my boy self." Ulrich told him pointing to his face.

Taking a good long and hard look at his face, Odd's expression soon changed into shock.

Apparently the girl in front of him was really Ulrich.

"Holy cow Ulrich? B-But how did you? How are you? What the hell is going on here?!" Odd tried to say though he didn't know what to say or ask.

"I don't know, I-I woke up, went into the bathroom and saw myself like this. I thought I was dreaming but this is all to real. I don't know what to do, it anyone sees me like this there's going to be allot of questioning." Ulrich explained to Odd.

"Okay, okay don't panic we'll just sneak to Jermey's room and see if he can figure this out." Odd told him.

"Oh no, there's no way I'm going out looking like this. You get Jermey and bring him here." Ulrich ordered sounding serious.

"Alright, I'll get Einstien and bring him here. Should I get Yumi and Aelita while I'm at it?" Odd asked.

"Yeah sure, just hurry up before somebody notices." Ulrich replied feeling nervous and holding himself.

"Don't worry, it's still early nobody's going to be up." Odd reasured Ulrich before leaving the room.

~_Eventually~_

After a long round up, the Lyoko gang made it to Ulrich and Odd's dorm where they found poor Ulrich hiding under the cover's of his bed. Poor kid was to ashamed to come out and face the music looking the way he was now.

"Ulrich, are you in here? It's okay, Odd told us what happened and we're here to help." Yumi reasured him nicely.

But poor Ulrich wouldn't come out from under the covers.

"Come on Ulrich you look great. No ue hiding it from everyone else." Odd said earning a nudge in the stomach from Aelita.

"Oaf!"

"Look Ulrich, we can't help you unless you come on." Jermey told him.

"Fine..." Ulrich said in defeat revealing himself to the whole group.

Shock was now upon their faces and not a word was spoken.

What could they say?

Ulrich was standing before them as a girl.

**A GIRL!**

Now what is one suppose to say when you find your find as the opposite gender?

"I look stupid I know." Ulrich said looking away.

"No, no its...um...it's different." Jermey said or at least tried to say.

"Different, he's smoking! *growl*" Odd said earning a smack on the back of his head from Yumi.

"Ow! Hey quit doing that will you?"

"Stop making comments about Ulrich being a girl and maybe we will." Yumi told him seriously.

Odd just shut up and pouted.

"Look, we need to get to the factory so I can run some tests on you Ulrich." Jermey told him.

"How Jermey? I can't leave looking like this." Ulrich said motioning to himself.

"I could get you some extra clothes from my room." Aelita suggested.

"Good idea Aelita, once Ulrich get's dressed we'll head to the factory to run some tests before class." Jermey explained.

~_And So~_

After a quick change of clothes, Ulrich and Aelita reappeared to the gang.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, say hello to the new Ulrich." Aelita said moving for Ulrich to come out.

Coming out and into the sceen, Ulrich wore a light blue t-shirt with a pink heart in the middle, a black skirt, ankle white socks and sneakers.

"How do girls stand wearing a bra?" Ulrich asked adjusting the bra he wore.

"Sorry, I didn't have anything bigger for you, but it was all I had." Aelita told him apologetically.

"Come on let's get to the factory now while everyone else is still asleep." Jermey said and they all headed out.

_~At the Factory~_

Tests were being done to Ulrich thanks to the help of the scanner and super computer. Jermey was able to analize Ulrich and what had happened to him in no time. Typing away oon the computer, Jermey was soon able to get the answer to Ulrich's sudden transformation. He called Ulrich back and gathered everyone around the super computer.

"Okay, I think I figured it out. According to this, your DNA has been ultered turning you into a girl Ulrich." Jermey explained.

"I think that's obvious but why and can you reverse it? No offence, but I don't want to be a girl forever. If my parent's found out or anyone else found out who knows what'll happen." Ulrich explained.

"Don't worry, I'm already working on an antidote, but it'll take some time before it's ready. As for why you were changed into a girl is still a mystery." Jermey told him.

"I'll keep looking into that, but until then we better get back to school."

"What are we going to do about Ulrich? He can't go to class as himself." Yumi pointed out.

"That's for sure." Ulrich said agreeing.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something along the way." Jermey reasured him

_~At School~_

"Now if anyone asks who you are, your name is Emily and you're Ulrich's cousin who's staying for the week." Jermey clarified with Ulrich.

"Okay, but you better get that antidote done before the end of the week or I'm doomed." Ulrich told him.

"Hey don't swear it, you'll be good as you in no time babe." Odd told him earning a back slap from Yumi.

"Ow, hey!"

**Okay, so 4 the wait but here's another chapter done and done**

**Hope you all read and comment plz**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dedicated to Crazygirl2030**_

**A Code Lyoko Story**

**Gender Bender Baby**

**Chapter 3**

**Danger at Dusk**

~_At School - Dinner Time~_

It has almost been a whole day since Ulrich had become a girl and had gone through the almost whole day as one. It wasn't to bad, but using the bathroom was odd, boys where checking him out and wearing a bra wasn't working for him. Especially when he had breasts that were a bit bigger then the bra itself.

By the time the day was finally over Ulrich was ready to be a boy again. Sadly Jeremy wasn't yet close to a cure and said it would take a while longer before he finally had it. Oh this wasn't good for Ulrich, he couldn't wait a while longer to be normal again. If he got hit on by another guy one more time he was going to lose it. All he got were compliments about how hot he was, how cute he looked and if his breasts were really that big.

Yep, he's ready to lose it!

"Jeremy come on, I can't take being a girl any more. I'm ready to scream and cry after the day I've been through." Ulrich complained holding a pillow to his/her chest while sitting with the other's in Jeremy's room.

"I'm trying my best Ulrich, but finding a cure for you hasn't been easy. I've been modifying your DNA on the computer and trying to come up with a cureto change you back. Yet I keep coming up with nothing." Jeremy explained to him.

"You sure you're doing it right Einstien?" Odd asked him.

"Trust me Odd, I've check the data and ran through every process with coming up with a cure for Ulrich." Jeremy replied.

"Keep trying Jeremy, right now I've got get home. See you all tomorrow." Yumi said getting up.

Everybody said goodbye and goodnight to Yumi, then decided to turn in for the night themselves. Aelita gave Ulrich one of her nightgowns for the night just to be on the safe side. He/She thanked her and then went to bed.

"Hey Ulrich, if you're stuck as a girl for a while longer then a week can I date you?" Odd asked him/her.

"NO!" Ulrich cried out sounding mad.

Really Odd, really?

Odd gave a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his head avoiding contact with Ulrich.

"Hee, hee sorry it was just a question." Odd told him.

"Yeah well ask me again and I'll give you something to think about." Ulrich threatened.

"Okay, okay I get it. No more, I bid you a good night." Odd said turning off the night and going to sleep.

~_12:45 AM~_

It was in the very wee hours of the morning and everyone at the school was fast asleep. All was quiet all around with a gentle breeze blowing and the sound of Odd's snoring in the bedroom. Luckily Ulrich was able to fall asleep ignoring the annoying snoring coming from his/her roommate. Even when the door to his/her room opened he/she didn't hear it. That's right, somebody was entering the room, and wanted one thing and one thing only.

Ulrich.

~_Morning~_

After a good, long sleep, Odd woke up stretching like a cat and yawning like a dog. He scratched his head before speaking.

"Morning Ulrich, ah I slept like a baby last night. How about y-Ulrich?"

Looking to the side where Ulrich's bed was, there was no Ulrich.

"Ulrich? Where did he go?" Odd asked himself.

~_Breakfast in the Cafeteria- 7:15 am~_

Ah the sweet smell of home cooked eggs and bacon filled the cafeteria room. Jeremy and Aelita were already sitting down enjoying their breakfast when a confused Odd came up.

"Hey you guys haven't seen Ul-Emily have you?" He asked using Ulrich's girl name as cover up.

"No haven't seen her have you Aelita?" Jeremy said.

"No I haven't seen her since last night." Aelita said.

"Well I don't know where she is. I checked our room, both bathrooms, th-"

"Wait, you checked _both_ bathrooms?" Jeremy asked stopping Odd's sentence.

"Well...It wasn't easy and I did get slapped and almost beaten to a pulp by the girl's." Odd replied giving a nervous smile.

"Not really your best move Odd." Aelita said.

"I'll call Yumi and see if Emily came over to her place." Jeremy said taking out his phone and calling Yumi.

She picked up replying and the two began to talk about Ulrich and if he/she was with Yumi right now. Sadly the answer was no which really concerned Jeremy and worried Yumi. Immediately, Yumi hurried to the school and met up with the other's by the vending machines. They had to find Ulrich so before deciding to split up, Jeremy's labtop went off.

Xana had activated a tower in the Mountain Sector, and what's worse is that Ulrich was there with William. This shocked everyone not to mension worry them over their friend being in the clutches of Xana and their old friend who's under his control. Without wasting another moment they all rushed to the factory.

_~The Factory~_

Jeremy had finished virtualizing Odd, Aelita and Yumi into Lyoko and sent them their vehicals before giving out directions as to where they should go.

"_Okay guys, Ulrich's location is due North from where you are now. Use your vehicals to get there, but watch out, Xana's sent out some monster's to stop you from getting there." _Jeremy explained to them.

"We're on it Jeremy." Yumi said.

So they all took off due North towards the tower.

Meanwhile, Jeremy was trying to find a cure for Ulrich to change him back to a boy.

Alas though, the computer wasn't giving him anything which was only making him frustrated. It didn't make sence, why wasn't he getting anything and why did Xana have William change Ulrich into a girl anyway? It could be something new that Xana's trying out to destroy them, but if that were so why bring Ulrich to Lyoko instead of leaving him here on Earth? There had to be more to this, and Jeremy was going to find out what.

So while Jeremy went about in doing that, the other's were coming up to where they could see the tower coming into view. No monsters or trouble yet in sight, but William and a few of those spider creatures came into view.

No Ulrich in sight, but he couldn't have been far from them.

"Okay, Odd you handle the monsters Aelita and I will search for Ulrich." Yumi told him.

"Roger!" Odd replied and zoomed ahead shoting a laser arrow at one of the spiders.

That drew attention from William and the spider creatures.

William had the spiders start shooting at Odd unaware that Yumi and Aelita flew past them to find Ulrich.

"Jeremy, we need help finding Ulrich." Yumi said.

"_I'm on it." _Jeremy said typing away to find Ulrich's location.

"_Okay, according to this, Ulrich's...In the tower? Huh, well that explains why William and Xana's monster's are guarding it. Aelita you need to get into that tower and get Ulrich out of there before you're noticed."_

"Yumi take us down." Aelita said.

"Okay, hang on." Yumi replied flying down to the bottom of the tower.

Odd kept the monsters and William busy with his distraction giving Aelita the perfect chance to get into the tower. She slipped in easily while Yumi went to help Odd out with the distraction.

Inside the tower, Aelita entered the center and floated up to the top. Once there, she found Ulrich unconcious on the ground. (Keep in mind he's still a girl but in his usual Lyoko warrior's outfit.)

"Jeremy Ulrich's here, but unconcious." Aelita said.

"_Hang on, I'll devirtualize and bring him back." _Jeremy replied typing in the keys to do so.

Unfortunately, the devirtualization for Ulrich wasn't working out.

"_What? Oh no, I can't devirtualize Ulrich. You're going to have to get him out and to safety until I can fix the program." _Jeremy explained to Aelita.

"Okay Jeremy, I'll see what I can do." Aelita said helping up an unconcious Ulrich wrapping his/her arm around the neck. Then the pair fell gently down onto the ground and exited out of the tower.

Yumi spotted the pair and zoomed down to pick them up.

Unfortunately, William spotted what was going on and tried to stop Yumi. He threw some sword waves at her and brought her down in one false swoop. She rolled on the ground before coming to a stop. William was going to finish her off, but saw Aelita trying to get away with Ulrich.

"Smoke sprint!" He said and became dark smoke and went straight towards them.

Quickly Aelita activated her wings and carried Ulrich into the air to safety.

Ah but William was coming after them and wouldn't stop till he had Ulrich?

Why?

Well that's for him and Xana to know and everyone else to find out.

So the chase was on like a fox hunt.

The hunter being William was chasing after the fox or foxes a.k.a. Aelita and Ulrich in this case.

Odd and Yumi tried to go after them, but the spider creatures blocked their path and started shooting at them. They fought back and tried to get past them, but it wasn't going to happen.

Aelita continued to fly away from William while holding onto Ulrich, but William was to fast and closing in on them.

"Jeremy, William's after us and Yumi and Odd are occupied. We need to be devirtualized right now before William get's Ulrich." Aelita explained to Jeremy.

"_I'm doing the best I can Aelita. I almost got it fixed so I can bring back Ulrich. Just keep him/her away from William until I get." _Jeremy told her.

"I'll try, but he's to fast." Aelita said in fear as William sped up after her and Ulrich.

Giving it all she had, Aelita picked up the pace but it wasn't very easy what with carrying Ulrich around. Unfortunately, William caught up, popping up in front of them in surprise. When Aelita saw this she almost crashed into him, but managed to fly to the side away from him. Only to soon go tumbling to the ground when William struck from beind.

Down the two rolled down until coming to a stop. Aelita was knocked out in moments after the collision while Ulrich went rolling five feet away from where Aelita laid. William began walking over to Ulrich nice and slow with the feeling of victory upon him.

"_Oh no! Odd, Yumi, Aelita's down and William's coming up to Ulrich. You have to get over there and stop him right away."_ Jeremy told them.

"Ugh, a little busy right now Jeremy. Odd will have to do it." Yumi told him.

"Don't worry I'm on it!" Odd replied flying off to save the day.

He had to pick up speed if he was going to save Ulrich on time. That and William was closing in on him/her so yeah he had to pick up speed right away. Quickly he sped off leaning foreward to pick up more speed and once close enough he shot a few laser arrows at William. Direct hit onto his back which stopped him in his tracks.

Turning around, William was looking pretty angry at Odd and threw his sword right at him. Odd didn't have enough time to react and was devirtualized instantly when the sword hit into stomach. With that taken care of William went back to his business with getting Ulrich.

"_Yumi, Odd's been devirtualized and William's almost to Ulrich! You're the only one who can stop him now." _Jeremy told her.

Finishing up on the last spider creature, Yumi replied saying she'd stop him and quickly began to run towards William. Throwing her fans in hopes of stopping him, one did strike his arm once again stopping William in his tracks.

"Jeremy, you have to devirtualize Ulrich and Aelita now!" Yumi cried out hurrying along towards them.

"_I've almost got it Yumi! Just a few more minutes, keep William busy just a little longer!" _He replied typing away as fast as he could on the keyboard.

Odd soon entered the room having returned from being devirtualized by William.

"Aw man, William really knows how to make someone disappear." Odd said holding his stomach as he walked up to Jeremy.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to fix the program for devirtualizing Ulrich. I've almost got it, but there's not much time. William's almost got Ulrich, Aelita's knocked out and Yumi's our only hope now." Jeremy told him.

**Sorry 4 the wait, but what do you think?**

**Can Yumi save the day?**

**Why does William want Ulrich anyway?**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dedicated to Crazygirl2030**_

**A Code Lyoko Story**

**Gender Bender Baby**

**Chapter 4**

_~In Lyoko~_

As you may all be aware of, Odd's been devirtualized, Aelita and Ulrich are knocked out, and Yumi's on her own against William. She threw her fans at him stopping him from getting any closer to Ulrich then turning his attention to her.

"Jeremy, now would be a good time to devirtualize Ulrich." Yumi said.

"_I've almost got it, but it's still going to take a while." _Jeremy replied typing away.

"Better make it fast, William looks pretty mad at me and ready to get me out of the picture." Yumi warned him back away from William who was walking slowly and dangerously towards Yumi.

"Better hurry Jeremy." Odd said to him.

"I'm going as fast as I can Odd." He replied typing away faster on the keyboard.

Time was not his friend at the moment and if Yumi couldn't stop William and Aelita didn't wake up to stop him, then no one could. Jeremy had to finish up and devitalize Ulrich back into the scanner room right away. He push button after button until he finally had a green plus pop up on screen. Indicating that it was all good and Ulrich could return out of Lyoko.

"Keep William busy Yumi, I'm brining Ulrich back right now, but it'll take a few minutes. Try and hold William off until then, I'll bring Aelita back as well." Jeremy explained to Yumi as he accessed the code to bring Ulrich and Aelita out of the battle field.

"I'll do the best I can Jeremy." Yumi replied as she fought against William.

Swish went the sword.

Clank went the weapons as they hit each other

Whoosh went the fans.

It continued to go like this for a good 30 seconds until William knocked Yumi onto the ground and slashed her on the stomach with his sword. Causing her to be devitalized within seconds after that.

"Oh no! Yumi's out and now William's after Ulrich again." Jeremy panicked.

"Aelita?! Aelita wake up! Please Aelita wake up! Aelita?!"

Aelita was their only hope to stop William and save Ulrich, but she wasn't waking up.

William was getting closer to Ulrich, unaware that Aelita was now starting to just wake up.

She was still a little shaken up from the tumble, but could make out William and Ulrich's forms. Working up her strength, Aelita lifted her body up, steadied her hand as an energy ball formed and then...

**FIRE!**

Right at William sending an electrical bolt of energy through out his body and making him disappear.

"She did it...Aelita did it!" Jeremy cried out happily.

Just then, a green plus sign appeared on screen.

Ulrich could now be devirtualied back to Earth and out of Lyoko.

"Yes~ I'm starting the DE virtualization on Ulrich right now."

And with that Jeremy got Ulrich and Aelita out of Lyoko and brought them back to the scanner room. The rest of the gang all hurried there to make sure Ulrich was okay. Unfortunately, when he/she came out of the scanner, he/she was knocked out cold and almost fell on the floor.

Yumi caught him/her in time and held him/her up. Poor Ulrich was out cold still from whatever happened in Lyoko, and nobody knew how long before he/she woke up. Until he/she woke up, the gang took him/her back to the Academy, to his/her room and put him/her on the bed for some much needed rest.

"What do we do now?" Aelita asked.

"Ulrich may be back on Earth, but William might come back for him/her. We'll need to be with him/her for protection until I can reverse this strange transformation." Jeremy explained.

"So what we just go around acting as his/her personal body guards?" Odd asked.

"Well yes, each of us will have to go around with Ulrich as a body guard until further notice." Jeremy replied.

"Hopefully it won't take much longer before I find a cure and get Ulrich back to normal."

"I sure hope so." Yumi said.

~_Next Day~_

Ulrich woke up the next morning with no memory of the previous day. He couldn't even remember getting taken by William and brought onto Lyoko. Nothing but a big blur for him, but maybe it was better that way? Nothing happened to him/her and he/she seemed just fine. Course, that's on the outside, but what about the inside?

Jeremy was going to have to run a few tests, but not right now. It was time for class and a pop quiz in Ms. Hertz room. So the gang went off to their classes and got down to work.

~_Later~_

Free Period time where students could relax out in the courtyard to just hang and talk with peers. For the Lyoko gang, it was the perfect time to go to the factory and run those tests on Ulrich. Hopefully all the answers to the many questions they had would be revealed.

So with a quick scan and allot of typing, Jeremy was searching and looking for some answers.

He was bound to find something on the super computer explaining Ulrich's sudden gender change; and he wasn't giving up until he found what he was looking for.

"I've almost got it, just a few more clicks and..." Jeremy began when a green plus came up on screen.

"I've got it!"

Yes!

At last!

"You found a cure for Ulrich?" Yumi asked with high hopes.

"Well uh...Not quite, but I did find out why Ulrich was turned into a girl." Jeremy replied.

"*sigh* I guess that's better then nothing." Yumi said.

"So what's the scoop?" Odd asked.

"Well according to my calculations, X.A.N.A implanted some kind of transformation bug into William's sword giving him the opportunity to attack Ulrich and change him into a girl." Jeremy explained.

"Yeah but why?" Yumi asked.

"Apparently it was to provide William with a bride. The reason for that I'm still looking into, but I'm also still looking into finding a cure. It shouldn't be much longer, but we have to be careful. William could come back and kidnap Ulrich so as I said before we'll have to watch and guard him/her." Jeremy explained.

Agreement was made and back to school they went before Free Period was up.

~_Back at School~_

"Well we've got math next followed by some delicious meatballs and gravy." Odd said happily.

"In case you've forgotten Odd we have a quiz in math today." Jeremy reminded him.

"Aw man...Can't I get a break?" Odd asked sounding upset.

"Hey I don't like it either, and I've hardly had time to study." Ulrich said.

"Yeah but you're a girl now and everybody thinks you're Ulrich's cousin so you'll be excused. Which really, really sucks!" Odd told him/her complaining some more.

"Well Ulrich being excused since he's now a girl is true, but if you took the time to study then you wouldn't be so upset about it." Jeremy explained to Odd making a point to him.

"Don't lecture me Einstein." Odd said pouting.

"Well we better get to our classes, bye." Yumi said walking off to her class.

The others then headed for math class unaware that something or rather someone was watching them.

~_At Lunch~_

Well the good news is meatballs and gravy were served for lunch.

The bad news, Odd was to bummed out from that math quiz to really eat anything.

"Man that quiz took the energy out of me. To tired and upset to even eat and I hate that." Odd pointed out.

"Well that's what you get for not studying." Yumi said.

"Don't worry Odd, I know for a fact that if anyone failed the quiz they'd get to take a re-test on Friday. That'll give you sometime to study and bring up your grade." Jeremy explained to him.

"I guess, but now I have to study for Friday and I hate studying." Odd complained.

"Hey I have to study to. Don't forget when I change back I'll have to take the quiz." Ulrich pointed out.

"Hopefully I'll have the antidote for that solution before then." Jeremy said.

"I sure hope so, otherwise the principle might call my parent's and then there will be allot of trouble." Ulrich said.

"Don't worry, if I can get to the factory after science then I can keep working to find the antidote." Jeremy explained.

"Hey losers!" Cried out a familiar annoying voice.

"Oh great, the Queen of Mean's here." Odd complained.

That's right, for arriving at the Lyoko gang's table was none other then Sissy, Herb and Nicolas.

"Ugh...could my afternoon get any worse?" Odd complained once again.

"Have any of you losers seen Ulrich? I haven't seen him in nearly 3 days." Sissy said.

The gang denied seeing Ulrich and told her that he was sick and wouldn't be back till next week.

Then Sissy asked who the new girl was.

*A.K.A Ulrich*

"Oh this is Ulrich's cousin Emily." Odd said.

"Cousin huh? Well what's she doing hanging out with you losers?" Sissy asked.

"They're not the losers here." Ulrich said.

"Compared to you these guys are more winners then losers, loser."

Hearing herself being called a loser, Sissy was stunned and stormed off with Nicolas and Herb behind her.

"Nice one dude~" Odd said high fiving him/her.

"Thanks." Ulrich replied.

~_After Lunch~_

The gang stood together near the cafeteria to discuss what they were going to do now. Jeremy still had work to do at the factory to find the antidote for Ulrich's case. So it was decided that Jeremy would head out to the factory to do some more work. The other's would cover for him during his time of absence until he returned, but that wasn't the real problem at hand.

No what the real problem was that mysterious shadow watching our heroes from well the shadows of course. Ah but this was no ordinary shadow, no thanks to XANA he brought William onto Earth, but in his specter form. Now because of this William could use his powers and because of this he could activate his powers and use them to his will.

Oh how he intended to use his powers alright.

Use them to capture Ulrich and finished what was started by him and XANA.

**Uh oh what do you think is going to happen?**

**Will the Lyoko gang stop what's coming to them before it happens?**

**What does William have in stored for Ulrich?**

**Read, review, enjoy and wait plz**


End file.
